


Care To Explain?

by aexis1465



Series: Viktuuri parent au [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: It turns out to be Otabek in ch2, M/M, Victuuri parent au, Viktor spelled with a k, Yuri has a boyfriend, he remains unnamed bc I couldn't think of anything, mentions of surgery scars, trans yuri, writing Chris' text nearly killed me omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8901784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexis1465/pseuds/aexis1465
Summary: Yuri waited until the after the Grand Prix Finals to tell his parents he had a boyfriend. He was hoping they wouldn't make a scene in front of the cameras, but not everything works out the way Yuri would like. And of course it only got worse when Viktor invites him to dinner.
   “Yuri, I found your boyfriend’s number on your phone. He will be having dinner with us when we get home.” 

  “You what!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> папа- papa in Russian  
> お父さん- dad in Japanese
> 
> Chapter 2: 
> 
> 父- less formal version of dad in Japanese

Yuri stepped off the ice completely out of breath. He gladly accepted the hug his parents offered. He walked over to the kiss and cry to await his score. He made first place during the short program, so he was last to perform during the free skate. 

He had been nervous all the way up to getting on the ice. Viktor teased him, saying things like he inherited his performance anxiety from Yuuri. Yuuri retaliated with the fact that his nervousness was part of the reason he won first place at the last Grand Prix Finals. 

Yuri told them both he didn’t inherit anything from either of them and laughed off the conversation. He prefered to not talk about being nervous because he would be even more nervous. 

It was his first Grand Prix Final since officially being adopted and he was excited to compete without one of his fathers in the competition. Viktor was his official coach, but Yuuri was just as present to offer advice. Yuri would say Viktor is the technical coach where Yuuri is the theatrics coach. Either way, he wouldn’t have gotten this far without the support from his parents. 

His free skate was similar to Yuuri’s from the year before. Yuuri’s was about his skating career, but Yuri couldn’t do that because his career has been successful enough and too short to write a deep-meaning story about it. Instead they arranged the story around a dramatized version of his life in the past few years. The original idea was for his entire life, but Yuuri insisted it would be a better idea to have the past few years. He claimed it would be easier to show boring to eventful rather than from tragic to grand. 

Viktor silently knows it’s because Yuuri doesn’t like thinking about Yuri’s past. Yuri knows this as well and is grateful because he prefers to not think about it as well. 

The first half was step sequences with no jumps. It represented his static life and how he may have had a decent life, but it was a straight line. Nothing extraordinary happened. His first jump was a triple axel- it was the jump Yuuri was best at and it represented the first time he met Yuuri. The second was a quad jump Viktor perfected during his skating routine, this was to show Viktor in his story. The next jump was a combination of a quadruple salchow and a double toe loop- representing when he was adopted by the two of them. The rest of the show was different jumps they all came up with that stood for different moments in his life since then. They weren’t based on his parents simply because the routine was about him, not them. 

At the beginning of his performance, judges were alway wary of the outline he had. It’s unusual for skaters to leave all free-skate jumps to the second half because that’s when skaters were at the peak of their exhaustion. Time after time, Yuri proved them wrong. He showed he was strong enough to do all the jumps and continue his performance flawlessly. 

“Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov is in his second year of competing in the senior division. He advanced to the Grand Prix Finals, winning third, and has had consistent first place medals this season. He is being referred to as the new Viktor Nikiforov, but with more edge and talent to beat.” The announcer said as he sat down on the bench. 

“Hear that? You’re better than me,” Viktor said. Yuri nodded and laughed softly. He was waiting for just before the score was announced to tell them his news. He figured he should tell them in a place they couldn’t make a scene, but knowing Yuuri a scene would be made anyway. 

He looked over to Christophe, he was the only one who knew what he was about to tell his parents. He wasn’t planning on telling him, but last night Yuri snuck out of his hotel room and went to the hot tub in the hotel to relax. Chris was there as well and he took it upon himself to ask what was on the younger man’s mind. 

Chris gave him a thumbs-up and Yuri took a deep breath. 

“And Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov’s final score is-” His parents lean closer to him while the announcer holds out the “S.” 

“I wanted to tell you I have a boyfriend,” Yuri spoke quickly. Not quickly enough to be misunderstood though. As the score was announced, each parent had their own reaction and the media caught all of it but the announcement itself. 

“You have a what!” Yuuri jumped off of the bench and yelled. 

“Yurio!” Viktor hugged him. He was more aware of the media than Yuuri was. 

“We will talk about this later,” He whispered into his son’s ear. 

“What was my score?” Yuri asked. 

“Doesn’t matter, you got first place!” Yuuri exclaimed, sitting back down. They were both hugging Yuri who was staring at the cameras with tears in his eyes. He had wanted to win so badly and now he has. 

The person behind the camera told him to make more of a scene with different hand gestures. He waved to the camera and wiped the tears off his face. He wasn’t waving to anyone in particular, but Yuuri once told him if you waved and cried they wouldn’t ask questions immediately. 

~

He walked off of the ice and took the jacket Viktor was offering him. Yuri was momentarily concerned as to why Viktor was handing him his jacket. In any other circumstance, Viktor would be the coach figure critiquing him while Yuuri had the more parent approach. In fact, he couldn’t see Yuuri anywhere. 

“Папа?” 

“Yes?” 

“Where’s お父さん?” 

“He is packing our bags at the hotel,” Viktor said. “I’m really proud of you for your performance today, and for telling me about your boyfriend. I understand you’re worried about our reactions, but there is nothing to worry about.” 

“What about お父さん? He didn’t seem to happy,” He said. 

“Yuuri is just shocked, he probably never saw this coming. You must remember he wasn’t in a relationship until he was 24, he isn’t used to people dating at 16.” 

“And you don’t care?” 

“Of course I care,” Viktor explained. “I’m just waiting until we get to the hotel room to ask you all my questions. I wouldn’t want to embarrass you in public.” 

“Thanks папа,” Yuri said sarcastically.  
~

When they get back to the hotel rooms, Viktor and Yuuri’s is completely packed up and Yuuri is packing Yuri’s. The walked in and his clothes are strewn across the floor and Yuuri is folding each article carefully. 

“What is this? You never fold my clothes. ‘If you don’t fold them, why should I?’” Yuri mocks. 

“I just thought I’d do something nice since you won first place. Don’t think to far into it,” Yuuri said. 

“So Yurio, why don’t you sit down? Let’s have a chat,” Viktor sat down on the bed and Yuri followed in suit. 

“Where did you meet this boy of yours?” 

“At the ice skating rink back in Japan,” Yuri answers honestly. He knows there isn’t a point in lying, his parents would find out eventually anyway. “He showed up at my birthday expecting to skate, not interrupt a party. I asked him what he was doing- once in Russian and then English upon realizing my mistake. He said he goes there to skate every Thursday after school and he was going to walk out and come back after the party, but I told him to stay.” 

“When did you officially get together?” Viktor asked.  
“About a week ago, I only waited to tell you guys because of all the competitions.” 

“Are you sure this is a smart thing to do? Your skating career just started,” Yuuri spoke up from the floor. He was now shoving unfolded clothes into the suitcase; Viktor knew he would lose the patience to do all the folding. 

“I didn’t let it affect my skating at all this past week, why would it in the future? And my skating career started last year, I’m already doing much better than you or папа. Do you not think I can handle this?” 

“It’s not that-” 

“It is that!” Yuri exclaims. Viktor looks between them knowing this won’t end well. Yuri is already angry when he has no reason to be and Yuuri is upset for no reason. 

“It’s not, I swear! I’m just-” 

“Just what?” Yuri interrupts again. “You don’t think I can do it! I’m more than capable of handling a social life, a romantic relationship, and skating. You should know that better than anyone! I’m not a kid anymore, I’m 16, I can do more than you think. I do more than anyone expects.” 

Yuri stands from the bed and storms out of the room. 

“Yurio, wait-” The door closing cuts him off. “You know I didn’t mean that, right?” 

“Of course I knew what you meant, but he doesn’t. He is right, he isn’t a kid. We adopted him late in his life, we adopted him when he wasn’t a kid. That doesn’t stop us from treating him like he is younger than he is, but we should be thinking that he is 16. In two years he isn’t going to need us the way he needs us now, so we do have to give him a little freedom from time to time.” 

“I know,” Yuuri said. 

“Here, why don’t I finish the packing?” Viktor offers. “Why don’t you go talk to him? Tell him what you want him to know, but also keep in mind he is going to be mad. Everything will be fine, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Yuri stood up from the ground and kissed Viktor on his way out of the room. 

Yuuri wandered through the hotel, looking for all the places Yuri could have gone. After fifteen minutes of aimless wandering, he texted Viktor asking if he knew where Yuri went. He just replied with “Check Chris’ room.” Yuuri shrugged to himself, he didn’t have much to lose by checking with Chris. 

When he got to Chris’ room, he knocked on the door a few times before it was opened. 

“Chris? Who’s at the door?” Yuri yelled from inside. 

“He’s a bit angry right now, but what can I help you with?” 

“Can you just kick Yuri out of room so I can talk to him? Don’t tell him I’m here because he won’t want to do it. You could tell him it’s Phichit or something coming to congratulate his win.” 

“What if he asks how anyone knew he was here?” Chris asked. 

“He won’t even think about it, I promise,” Yuuri said. 

Chris closed the door and Yuuri took a step to the side so Yuri wouldn’t see him until after the door was shut. He was physically pushed out of the room by Chris while Yuri continued to yell. 

“You’ll thank me later.” Chris slammed the door and Yuri looked around the hallway. 

“Oh come one, you’re here?” 

“Don’t act like that,” Yuuri said. If these weren’t the circumstances, he would have been seriously scolded for using such an attitude with his parents. 

“I’m here to talk to you.” 

“About?” 

“Seriously, you know what about,” Yuuri said. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“I don’t care, we are going to talk about it,” Yuuri grabbed Yuri’s arms as he tried to walk away. “I care a lot about you, I don’t think I have to prove that to you. I know I treat you like a child when you’re not, but it’s only because you’re my child. You are my son, maybe not by blood, but you’re my son where it counts. It is my job to worry about you and it’s my job to make sure you’re safe and successful. I have no problem with you having a boyfriend- I will support you with whatever you wish to do with your life. If you want to have a boyfriend, you can.”

“No catch?” 

“I mean, I want to meet him, but otherwise there is no catch.” Yuuri smiled. 

“Thank you.” Yuri hugged Yuuri who hugged him back. 

“Of course.” He kissed the top of Yuri’s head. “I love you no matter what.” 

“I know, I love you too.” 

They hugged in silence for a few seconds, but Chris ruined the moment when he opened the door. 

“That was real sweet, but Viktor called and said he was waiting in the front lobby with your bags because your flight leaves in an hour,” he said. 

“Okay.” They walked down stairs and greeted Viktor in the lobby. He looked between the two and was happy they were both over their argument. They walked outside to get a cab with their bags. 

“Yuri, I found your boyfriend’s number on your phone. He will be having dinner with us when we get home.” 

“You what!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Toriaanne2005 who asked for a chapter about the boyfriend meeting Viktor and Yuuri  
> It is also for Themultifandomtrash who wanted the boyfriend to be Otabek

Yuri wasn’t sure if he would ever become accustomed to busy airports. Maybe it was because everytime he was in and airport he had something else on his mind. He never has the chance to look around at what other people are doing, instead he just worries about it in the back of his mind. 

In the front of his mind is the dinner he is about to have with his parents and his boyfriend. He can’t tell whether is a good or bad thing that his parents haven’t asked any more questions. 

Yuri wishe he had some sort of idea as to how this whole ordeal would end. He wants nothing more than for his parents to like his boyfriend. He is mostly worried about Yuuri’s action. Even before their argument from yesterday, he was hesitant to how Yuuri would react to his boyfriend. His attitude is stellar around parents, but the motorcycle and leather jacket is enough to tip Yuuri off course. He will make assumptions and be on edge before he even knocks on the door. 

“Yurio, come on, our ride is here,” Yuuri called from a few feet away. He hurried to catch up with his parents. 

“Call your boyfriend when we get home. I told him you would so he knew what time to come over,” Viktor said cheerfully. 

~ 

As soon as the car stops in front of their home, Yuri grabs his bags and runs inside. He goes directly to his room and plugs his phone into the wall. It had died about halfway through the 15 hour flight. He had been annoyed, but it wasn’t like he could do much more than play the one game he had downloaded onto it anyway. The rest of the plane ride was spent sleeping and watching whatever movie caught his interest. 

He pulls clean clothes from his closet to shower. He makes a mental note to put the clothes from his suitcase into the laundry basket, but decides to do it then instead of wait. He knows himself well enough to know they would sit in the bag until he needed the bag again. 

After putting the clothes into the basket to wash later, he returns to his closet to pick up his clothes. He grabs just a pair of underwear and sweats knowing he would change his outfit a million times before dinner began anyway. 

~ 

After his shower he walked into his room casually. He was still worried about dinner, but whatever Yuuri was cooking smelled delicious and it eased his nerves just a bit. His phone was turned back on and he had a few texts from Chris and Otabek. 

[Chris:] Hey, hope everything worked out with Yuuri! Just wanted to let u know that u skipped the conference after the finals and idk how that’s going to affect you

[Reply to Chris:] I’m sure it’ll be fine, I’ll have enough skype interviews as it is

[Otabek<3<3:] So your dad called me and I’m apparently eating dinner with you guys.. What time should I be at your house?

[Otabek<3<3:] Also great job with your first place medal, I’m so proud of you! <3

[Reply to Otabek<3<3:] Thanks all the work actually payed off lol, you could probably leave now and get here about when dinner is done

[Otabek<3<3:] Okay, should I wear anything special?

[Reply to Otabek<3<3:] Just wear what you normally wear, I want them to know you for who you are

[Otabek<3<3:] Can do, I’ll be there in about ten minutes <3

[Reply to Otabek<3<3:] <3

He tossed his phone back onto his bed and stood in front of his closet. He packed his nicest clothes for the trip, so he wouldn’t be wearing anything super nice. Though he can’t really see himself wearing a suit to a dinner at his own home. 

The first thing he tried on was a pair of black skinny jeans and his favorite tiger jacket. He stood in front of the mirror hanging on the inside of his closet door. The jeans were fine, but the jacket seemed too baggy. He takes it off, throwing it to the side. The next three things pulled out of his were different colored button down shirts. Each one was tried on and then discarded to the floor when he decided not to wear them. 

“Yurio! Your friend is here!” Yuuri yelled from the bottom of the stairs. 

“I’ll be down in a minute,” He said. He realized he would have to speak louder and restarted his sentence. 

He was cut off when Otabek walked into the door. Yuri was quick to cross his arms over his chest to cover his scars from top surgery. 

“Oh sorry, this a bad time?” 

“No, you’re fine,” Yuri said. “I’m just trying to find a shirt- and I think I’ll wear this one.” 

He pulled down a shirt Viktor bought him at the Russian Cup last year. He put it over his body quickly and walked downstairs with Otabek behind him. He knows Otabek saw, and he would forever be grateful he didn’t say anything. 

“So Yurio wouldn’t tell me what food you liked, so I just made pork cutlet bowls for all of us,” Yuuri said. 

“I’m sure whatever you make will be just fine.” 

They each took their plate and sat down at the table. Otabek hung his leather jacket on the back of the chair. 

“So, Otabek is it?” Viktor asked. Yuri noticed the sound in his voice and knew the dinner was going to be filled with questions and embarrassing stories of himself. 

“Yes, sir,” Otabek said. 

“Папа, please don’t.” 

“Relax Yurio, I just want to get to know your boyfriend.” He smiled. 

Yuri looked over to Yuuri for help, but quickly noticed he would not be receiving any sort of help from his father. 

“What’s your last name? Do you have any hobbies? How do you ride that motorcycle? Has Yurio ever been on that motorcycle?” 

“I’m so sorry,” Yuri whispered to Otabek. He continued to eat his food while waiting for Otabek to answer. 

“Atlin, ice skating and painting, I don’t really know how to describe it, and no,” Otabek said once he processed all of Viktor’s questions. 

“How did you two meet? You don’t look Japanese, is there a reason you’re in Japan? Do you compete in ice skating?” Yuuri asked his own list of questions. 

“I moved to Japan when my brother died because he always said he wanted to go to Japan and I thought ‘hey, why not?’ I technically met Yuri briefly last year, but we didn’t have a real conversation until a month or two ago. And yes, I was actually at the Grand Prix Finals last year. I did well in the short program, but completely killed the free skate. I finished fifth, only beating JJ by a point.” 

“I didn’t even notice last year I was so busy, but good job on fifth. You did better than my first Grand Prix,” Yuuri replied. 

“Congratulations on your medal, I never got a chance to tell you at the banquet afterwards.” 

“Did you see Yurio’s performance yesterday?” Viktor asked. 

“Of course! It was nearly three in the morning here, but I was sure to watch it. Unfortunately, I fell asleep before they showed the winners standing on the podium. I did see his score though, I messaged him about it when I woke up today.” 

“What did it say?” 

“ ‘great job with your first place medal, I’m so proud of you!’ “ Yuri recited. “It was the first thing I saw when my phone turned on after the flight.” 

“That’s sweet,” Viktor said. 

Yuri took a deep breath. It appeared everything was going better than expected. He would have to make sure he sent Otabek some sort of appreciation message later for not freaking out his parents. It doesn’t take much to spook them, yet he has managed to avoid them doubting him. 

“Why is it so cold in here? I’m going to go turn up the heat,” Yuri said. He didn’t even stand up before Otabek handed him his jacket from the back of the chair. He stuttered for a second before saying a quick thank you. He put the jacket on and wrapped it around himself. 

~ 

When dinner ended, Yuuri spent almost an hour talking about different stories about Yuri. There were all sort of stories from practice and plane rides and competitions that Yuuri decided needed to be shared. They were sitting on the couch while Viktor took care of the dishes. Otabek was sitting on one end of the sectional with Yuri sitting right beside him and Yuuri was on the other side staring back at them. 

“-I was laughing so hard it hurt.” 

“Oh come on, 父, why do we have to tell him everything on the first day. Give him a break!” 

“I think you need a break by the sounds of it,” Otabek laughed. “But it is getting late, I should probably go; I have practice in the morning.” 

“Yeah, of course. I’ll walk you out.” Yuri stood up and walked with Otabek out to his motorcycle that was parked in front of the house.

“So how did I do?” 

“Well they definitely like you,” Yuri said. 

“I was hoping they would.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m gonna go now, I’ll see you later, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

Otabek pulled Yuri’s hair out of his face and kissed his cheek before getting on his motorcycle and driving away. Yuri walked back inside where Yuuri smiled at him knowingly. 

“You guys are cute together.” 

“Thanks.” He walked back up to his room. 

He hung up all the shirts that were across the floor and then put the laundry from his trip in the washer. It was only when he sat down on his bed did he noticed he was still wearing Otabek’s jacket. 

[Reply to Otabek<3<3:] You left your jacket here

[Otabek<3<3:] Guess you’re gonna have to bring it to the rink tomorrow

[Reply to Otabek<3<3:] Wasn’t the ride home cold?

[Otabek<3<3:] It was worth it <3

[Reply to Otabek<3<3:] You’re so dumb, I’ll bring it tomorrow <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there are any misspellings I missed, I cut my hand pretty bad today and my find is like all messed up
> 
> If you have any requests regarding this au or Yuri on Ice in general, comment them down below please! Thank you guys for reading!! <333

**Author's Note:**

> I still take requests, so if you have any, please comment! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
